Sacrifice
by sdalkfhfsad
Summary: AU. Luna isn't afraid of the Big Bad Wolf, which amuses him greatly. slight TomLuna


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_ or _Red Riding Hood._

**Words:** 766

**Author's Note:** I saw _Red Riding Hood_ with some friends and it didn't live up to expectations, but it did inspire me to write. :D Thanks goes to **secants** for being my beta!

* * *

><p>It was the Lovegood family's turn to offer a sacrifice for the Wolf.<p>

Daggerhorn was small, but it still held a fair amount of people. Each family had to give up their prime sheep, goat, or pig for the good of the village once until everyone had pitched in. Then the cycle would begin again.

There were about 23 families living in Daggerhorn, making it about two years since the Lovegoods had to make a sacrifice. It had also been about two years ago since Mrs. Lovegood passed away and Xeno had gotten rid of everything that reminded him of her, including the few animals they kept.

So when it was the Lovegoods' turn to provide livestock for the Wolf's monthly demands, Xeno had to force his daughter to give up the lamb she received as a gift from a friend.

Luna petted the one-year-old lamb as it was tied to the tree stump outside the village near the south entrance. As soon as her father finished hanging up the moon carving on the post next to the stump, he beckoned her.

The walk home was colder than the bitterest winter, wind like lashes of a whip on Luna's face.

* * *

><p>The gates to the entrances closed. Doors and windows were shut and barricaded, mountain ash sprinkled on some houses for extra protection. Everyone snuffed their lanterns and went to bed early, hoping for sleep to bring a swift morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna's hands started succumbing to numbness, despite her attempts to keep them warm in her shawl. A full moon shone directly above in the sky, accompanied by the countless stars.<p>

Luna was not ignorant—perhaps a bit odd and in her own world much of the time—but she knew the almost certain consequences of her actions. But honestly, how could a runt of a lamb satisfy the Wolf?

The village council only enforced the policy that everyone had to make a contribution because no one else wanted to have to give up more than was required, regardless if such behavior upset the Wolf.

Luna's frozen fingers worked quickly at the knots, coarse rope scratching and cutting. After a bit, Luna held her lamb in her arms—

and turned around to see huge yellow orbs.

The Wolf was giant, at least five times larger than a regular wolf, its fur a beautiful mixture of dark gray and brown with white legs and underside. Luna became lost in its amber eyes, only brought back to reality by a low growl. She followed its gaze to her arms and then covered the bundle of white with her shawl when it started trembling.

"I'm very sorry, but this little girl would hardly fill you up," Luna said then smiled. "Is that okay? I mean, I wouldn't want you to hurt anyone, but my father and I have no farm animals. I got her as a gift for my birthday yesterday."

The Wolf let out an odd noise, or rather; an odd noise escaped the Wolf's mouth. It sounded like a dry chuckle, but Luna didn't think that wolves could laugh. Then its jaw moved up and down, coherent words streaming out smoothly like the current of a river. Luna couldn't help but widen her eyes a little in surprise.

"Fine. Keep your pet, but I expect a fat swine or plump sheep next time." The Wolf's spoke in a deep, rough tone that rumbled, the sound of a distant avalanche.

"But if you can find other food tonight, why do you need us to supply animals?" Luna cocked her head slightly to one side in confusion.

"Do not ask me questions. Just be grateful that you are still alive at this moment."

"Have you no pack? That must be rather lonely..."

"What did I just tell you? Have you no fear of death, foolish girl?"

"Fear is simply ignorance… Oh, how rude of me. I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Luna. Uh, do you have a name?"

The Wolf did not respond. Instead, he raised his head to observe the sky for a moment.

"It is nearly dawn," he remarked, returning his amber gaze to Luna. "You wanted my name? When morning arrives, find it in the village."

The Wolf turned around and departed for the forest.

* * *

><p>The village council members were lecturing her with wild hand gestures and angry tones. Luna wasn't really hearing any of it, the old men's voices only white noise in the back of her mind. She looked past them, fixed on her house.<p>

Huge claw marks marred the front door.


End file.
